


Band-Aids

by wednesdays



Series: Sterek Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's having a bad day, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stiles laughs at him, bandaids are involved, very very tiny mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays/pseuds/wednesdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Derek does not need a band-aid, thank you very much. He's perfectly fine without one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band-Aids

**Author's Note:**

> just a dumb little drabble based off of the first part of this post: http://breenwolf.tumblr.com/post/57532911693/a-fic-about-derek-getting-a-paper-cut-burning-his
> 
> werewolves lose their powers on the lunar eclipse, and derek isn't having fun with that information. stiles, however, is having a grand old time.
> 
> (◡‿◡✿)

"Ow," Derek says, and Stiles looks over, eyebrows raised in question. Derek’s staring at his middle finger in confusion, a thick book clutched in his other hand. A thin droplet of blood slides down to his hand. “Ow." he repeats, almost as an afterthought, brows furrowing together further. Stiles snorts unattractively and Derek sends him a withering look.

 

"Ooh, a paper cut," Stiles nods wisely, for he is an expert in the topic. “Want a band-aid? I don’t know if you’ve heard of them, but us _normal_ people use them." he asks, very politely, and Derek’s left eye twitches.

 

"No," Derek sucks his finger into his mouth, which, ew, and actively does not look at Stiles. 

 

*

 

Stiles nearly trips over Derek when he walks into the bathroom. 

 

"How’s the weather down there?" Stiles asks conversationally, and Derek sends him a very ineffective look of irritation from the floor. When you’re lying on the ground, you don’t look very intimidating, Stiles thinks. Derek’s clutching his littlest toe.

 

"Wonderful." he doesn’t attempt to get up. Stiles has to take an overlarge step to get to the floss in the cabinet, then another one when he needs to get back to the living room.

 

"Sure you don’t need a band-aid, my fallen comrade?" Stiles asks, very because he is a very nice person. Derek glares and flicks him the bird, then winces. He carefully pulls his injured finger back towards his body and ignores Stiles again.

 

*

 

Derek’s head is on the table when Stiles walks into the kitchen. A steaming piece of pizza is sitting on a plate next to him, a large piece bitten from it.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes, ducking under the counter for the dusty first aid kit. He pulls it out and sits next to Derek, who pulls his head up and manages to look miserable and annoyed at the same time. Stiles feels fond.

 

"Need a-"

 

"I need a band-aid." Derek huffs out awkwardly, tongue lolling a little. Stiles beams.

 

"Can’t put a band-aid on your burnt tongue, though," Stiles says, nodding sagely. Derek blinks. “I think kisses will have to suffice for that." Derek’s already smiling when Stiles pecks his lips. He pulls back and picks up the band-aids.

 

"Alright, Batman or Barbie?" Derek drops his head on the table again, groaning.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://scottmccalliente.tumblr.com/)


End file.
